Sailor Moon: Life, Death, Birth
by Adyen
Summary: The birth of Serenity and death of Usagi. How did it happen? This is what I think may have happened.


**Sailor Moon: Love, Death, Brith**

**A Sailor Moon Story.**

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I wish I do, so don't sue me for anything that I write. If this fanfic has anything that resembles any other fanfic written, it is only because this topic has been written so many times over and over again. This has nothing to do with any other fanfic I write or will write, unless I decide so.

Sailor Moon and the other senshi will not be fighting in this, as it is more a love story than an action story. Most of the civilian forms of the senshi may appear, though, so this is till a Sailor Moon fanfic. ^-^

Any comments are welcome, but I rather not accept flames for this. If you're 16 or under, it is recommended by me that you don't read this, as it does have a mature subject matter. But hey, who am I to stop you?

Japan, Tokyo: 1999

Tsukino Usagi slowly walked out of the room of her university class. At age 21, she was accepted to study in one of the major universities of Tokyo, studying politics and related subjects.

"Tsukino-san," a fellow classmate asked, "do you think that sensei will give us that horrible test he gave the juniors?"

"I'm not sure, Yamada-san, but if I was to second guess the sensei, I'd study up on it anyways."

"Arigato, Tsukino-san." He replied, and walked off to his next class.

------------------------------------------

"Usagi-chan!" Minako yelled as she rushed to catch Usagi before she got on the bus.

"Minako-chan! What is it?" Usagi asked, her bright and cheerful self, glowing with pride at the fellow university student. Minako has been accepted under studies of popular arts and people science.

"We're going shopping later on today, and we were thinking of discussing some 'future' plans." She said, emphasizing on future.

"Sumimasen, Minako, but I can't. Not today. I've got a date with Mamoru." Usagi replied modestly. 

Minako chuckled and shook her head. "Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow! Sayonara!" she turned and left, not knowing that it will be the last time she will ever see Tsukino Usagi.

------------------------------------------

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked as she opened the doors to her boyfriend's apartment room. There was a dim light as she entered the building, making a small cloud of romantic aura everywhere. Usagi closed the door and locked it in place before continuing forwards into Mamoru's home.

Inside the dinning room, was a table spread out with candles and two chairs, one at the opposite end of the table. Silverware was placed in front of each seat, and an elegant picture of the moon was placed on the wall opposite to her.

"Do you like it? My dear Usako…" a rumbling voice asked from behind Usagi.

"Do I like it?" Usagi replied as she turned towards her masked lover. "I LOVE it! Thanks Mamo-chan!" Jumping to the dark figure of Tuxedo Kamen, she planted her lips onto his and they shared an embrace that lasted an eternity.

A low growl awakened them to reality as Usagi blushed slyly. "Umm… Let's eat then we'll continue."

Mamoru, still wearing his tuxedo, cape, and mask, laughed a bit on her habit of letting her stomach do the talking. "Alright, we shouldn't let the food go to waste, now should we?" He gently led Usagi to the table and she slid her slim body into the seat and allowing him to push the chair in.

He then walked into the kitchen, pushed a small trolley out with 6 small dishes on top, each covered by a silver platter, and stopped halfway in-between the tables. Taking the first dish, he lifted it and carefully placed it in front of his soul mate, enjoying the sensation of her deep, unending blue eyes. Lifting the lid, he presented her with her food, and with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he said "Don't ever say I can't cook again."

"I love you, Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered while lying across Mamoru's laps in a big comfy sofa.

"And I love you too, Usako… forever and ever-more…" Mamoru replied, gently kissing her lips. Worlds were born and suns exploded in the delight of rapture and completeness went quivering through the bodies of the two lovers. Infinite energy seemed to pass through them many times as the Silver Crystal and the Golden Crystal's energy touched, creating a reaction that filled the two owners. Their eyes brightened with the enhanced energy and they began a cycle that all men and women go through.

Mamoru felt a slight change as the continued their exercise of sex. Usagi's movements became more and more experienced as they continued on. Soon, Mamoru can't even feel a difference as his mind faded out from the energy he is expanding to his love.

------------------------------------------

Usagi could feel the urgency within her, and the energy from the Silver Crystal grew with the feeling. Her arms and legs moved without thought, and her mind whirled with the intense brightness from her Crystal. Soon, her mind faded and she knew nothing else.

------------------------------------------

An ominous figure stood standing in front of a large door, her hands brandishing a long staff shaped in a key, ever guarding, and ever watching. Suddenly, bright white energy flashed through her jewel on top of the key and lingered there before dissipating. Tears appeared around the time mistress' eyes as the death of her friend shook her entire body.

------------------------------------------

A Shinto Priestess sat in front of a blazing fire, trying to calm her beating heart of a feeling of dread and ecstasy. "Something is about to happen, something good and bad." She thought as she continued her meditating. 

Suddenly, the Great Fire burned even brighter and larger than before, and a heart-wrenching feeling coursed through the Priestess' body. A moment later, the room was cold and the dying flames of the Fire diminishing in steady rhythm of the unconscious Priestess' silent crying.

------------------------------------------

Still up in for late night studying, Mizumo Ami sat in front of her Mercury Computer, trying to figure out equations that seemed very flimsy at best. Typing a few keys, her mind wondered to how differently Usagi has become after their last battle. Her marks improved and study habits changed, even her teachers were amazed at how dramatically she changed. It's almost as if she emerged from the battle a different person. Her marks may not be as high as Ami's, but you can expect to see Usagi's name within the top ten. 

Suddenly, it was as if electricity hit Ami as the lights and her computer shorted out on her. Her sense as a Senshi told her it has happened, but her mind told her it was impossible. Unable to comprehend the problem, her mind shutdown on her, leaving an unconscious body lying on the table she was studying on.

------------------------------------------

Kino Makoto felt ill at ease in her heart. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying to shrug off a feeling of dread that was creeping through her very heart. Her mind can't find what was bothering her, yet her body seemed restless, and has been for the past hour. 

"What can be wrong?" she thought, as Makoto focused her mind inwards, as Rei taught her. Her mind came up to a haze of green, symbolizing her identity as Sailor Jupiter, and she tried to touch it.

A large jab of electricity, pure white, jagged down towards her like lightning and shot through her mind, creating a pain she has never felt before, even when she died. Makoto clenched her mouth, preventing herself from crying out loud, and finally exhausted herself in the mental battle. Only a single tear escaped her closed eyes, as she felt the pain of the death of whom she must worship die.

------------------------------------------

Aino Minako was sleeping contently on her bed with Artemis pacing around it. His crescent moon was giving him a headache yet he had had it for as long as he can remember. The only difference between today and every other day was that he had this feeling of horror all day, but he couldn't pin point the source. 

Looking outside the window, he could see that it is a full moon tonight, and the bright light from the moon could be seen miles away. Suddenly, a dark cloud covered the moon and it's light, like a storm, but without rain. 

Artemis, the advisor, the friend, the companion suddenly knew what was wrong, and leapt outside, not noticing Minako was starting to sweat and moan in her dreams.

------------------------------------------

"I am dreaming." Minako said to herself as she lifted a life-size building above her head. 

Minako was dressed in her Sailor Venus outfit and walking around the deserted dream-streets of Juuban. She ate, drank, danced, played vidio games, and even flirted until the sky was over-hung by the full moon.

"I love this dream!" she thought as she sat on a roof, looking up the moon and seeing the reflection of her Princess, her future Queen, and wondering what else can she do.

A sudden cold breeze blew across Venus' body and she unconsciously shivered. She tried to make a warmer breeze, knowing that it was only her dream, but the wind only got colder. Looking up to the moon, she found that it was becoming covered by a dark cloud, darker than the swarm that attacked the Moon Kingdom, darker than the evilest enemy they have fought, and darker than the blood spilt from human bodies.

Venus looked at the darken skies and said to herself "No… It can't happen… It's only a dream… IT is NOT HAPPENING!"

The winds only got colder.

------------------------------------------

Tomoe Horaru was sleeping. She knew she was sleeping; yet she was not sleeping. "I wonder how I can be asleep and awake at the same time?" She wondered to herself, feeling the love come from the room across from her, where her sisters slept.

Skies darkening, a bright light pierced through the core of her very being, and in that moment, she dreaded being Saturn, the Senshi of Death, and Rebirth. The Silence Glaive hovered above her, white light reflecting across the blade.

As the signet of Saturn glowed brightly on the forehead of the body that used to be Tomoe Horaru, her heart stopped completely, and the spirit of Saturn went to where her Queen was waiting.

------------------------------------------

Ten'oh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru slept in the same bed, holding on to each other. The darkness of the room reflected the minds of the occupants: dull, and unresponsive. Suddenly, two piercing lights appeared above the bodies, and the two Talismans appeared in them, the signet of Uranus and Neptune glowing on each of the appropriate Talisman.

Both of them struggled to regain conscious, but for some reason, they were forced deeper into sleep with only one word whispered into their minds: "Soon."

------------------------------------------

A blond figure rose from the sofa, after a night of passionate lovemaking. Her blue eyes stared out into the windows, and out to the just awakening city of Tokyo. She was naked except for the Crystal floating in front of her, just touching with one of the facets. Concentrating, the clothes when Usagi turned to Serenity appeared around her, and the Crystal linked by a chain around her wrist.

"Now." Her thought expanded towards the world, shattering space and time.

------------------------------------------

"Now."

Pluto waved her key at Gate and re-entered the time stream, after clearing her eyes.

------------------------------------------

"Now"

Six pairs of eyes suddenly opened and with a flash of light, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, and Uranus teleported to where their Princess, and Queen, is.

------------------------------------------

The wraith-like presence of Saturn kneeled and crossed her arms; bring her Glaive in front of her before a gate appeared besides her. Pluto, holding her staff, looked understandingly at Saturn, and also knelt behind Her.

Saturn smiled a sad smile at Pluto and slowly dissipated, leaving no trace of her ever being there at all.

------------------------------------------

Something was tugging at Mamoru. His bond with Usagi was always strong, and he could always feel a part of her, even when he was brainwashed, though he didn't know it. Suddenly, her presence disappeared; leaving a void in place of thecomfort knowing her true love is safe. He panicked, and struggled to awaken himself.

------------------------------------------

He opened his eyes as 6 flashes of light simultaneously appeared besides him. Mamoru shut his eyes and try to adjust to the morning light creeping through the windows.

He got up and opened his eyes, trying to figure out what is happening and where is his love. All the Senshi except Moon and Saturn were standing in front of him, their backs to them, but he can feel expressions of joy, sorrow, and pain as they stood behind a brighten figure. 

His mind whirled in confusion as his heart told him one thing and his eyes told him another. Pluto looked back at him, with pity and pain across her face as she lifted her staff and disappeared back into her realm, to protect the timeline from outside interference. 

Then he finally connected his heart and soul, and in that instant, pain and anguish finally registered when She turned towards him. 

It was the same blue eyes that watched him for as long as he could remember, but there was something in them; a hardness and maturity that was never apparent in his love, and he knew he had lost his Usako forever.

  
His mind blanked and retreated into the darkness of chaos, then disappeared. The body turned ridge, and stiffened, before a small sparkle appear from the bottom of Mamoru. As it went up his body, a similar light appeared from the bottom of the person who was Usagi, and went up, transforming them into the people they are, and forever will be. 

They took each other's hands, and with a sad look on their eyes, They kissed, the first time since a long time…

The person who once was Tsukino Usagi dressed like her, and acted like her, but to those that know her well would ask how and why she has changed. She would look into their eyes with her bright blue ones, and say, with a voice as old as the moon "I became."

Author's Notes:

Well, this is the first time I wrote a romance, and I was hoping that I didn't do such a bad job as I think I did. Please, any feedback is appreciated, as I can always improve my writing skills.


End file.
